The Unspoken Truth
by Avka Joanna
Summary: He and Kevin are the only uke in their relationship. Both of them are lovely, great and beautiful. So how come only Kevin is special? He felt left out after his lovers found out the blond boy is pregnant. Yes. Kevin is a bearer. He can get pregnant whereas Ryoma can't. Warning : Mpreg, Angst, OT7, OT6, Broken grammar.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Ryoma is resting on the couch while sipping his favourite Ponta. He flipped the channel on the television, hoping that he would find a good channel to past his boredom.

"Boring…boring…boring…" He muttered. He was hoping he could find some movie and eat to his heart content. At least he got something to do rather than sleeping.

His hand keep on switching the channel until he landed on this particular interview. Not any interview about other celebrities. This perk his interest despite his mind screaming to switch the channel before he get too hurt. He up the volume. He dares to take up the consequence after this, no matter what.

He can see Syuusuke, smiling brightly and looking very handsome in the television. Seiichi is sitting next to him, looking very handsome too and very cheerful. Tezuka and Sanada are the only one who keep their stoic face. Keigo is smiling smugly, showing his arrogant attitude by sitting alone at the purple sofa next to the big sofa where his five lovers sit.

In the center of the big sofa, Ryoma stared almost intensely at his ex-best friend who also ex-lover by now. Kevin, who by now looking particularly glowing with his big rounded belly, is laughing happily.

Seeing how happy his ex-lovers are and how miserable he is right now, Ryoma can't help but gripped the remote control.

Ryoma watched the entire interview. Unknown to him, salty tears are dripping down on his cheek. He should have been there with them. How everything has been his fault. If only he could control himself that time, none of this would happened.

By the end of the interview, Ryoma has been not able to continue his sobbing. He should have been listening to his instinct. Watching them only hurt him.

He cupped his face and sobbing harder. Their break up had broken the man. Their three years relationship has been broken. Half part of his heart blame Kevin, and the other half blame himself for trusting them too much.

After the break up, so many times he was hoping his ex-lovers would contact him to say sorry. To correct the wrong in their relationship. He tried to call his ex-lovers too, but his hand can't seem to punch the call button and the phone ended up at trash everytime he wants to contact his ex-lovers.

He was stubborn. His fault or their fault, he doesn't want to be the first one to say sorry. But now he regret his stubbornness.

Why?

Because his ex-lovers are getting married. They are marrying each other, showing that they vowed to spent their whole life together with the new baby on the way.

Without him. They had completely forget him. He has been thinking whether their promise to each other can be keep forever but now the answer came out itself.

A promise can be broken.

A promise reflected the trust. Because the promise can't be kept so the trust also broken. Nothing can change it now.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Ryoma came home late one night to find his six other lovers already sound asleep on their huge king size bed. He smiled sadly at the sight. Slowly and gently he walked to watch them. Rise and fall of their chest showed how tired they are especially Kevin, who are sleeping at the center of the bed. He was hugged side by side by Seiichi and Syuusuke.

His rounded belly very obvious on the sight. Seeing that, Ryoma's sadness only get worse.

Jealousy.

It was something he couldn't have no matter how much he wants it. A bearer is very rare in this world. Kevin was just lucky to be one of them.

He can give his lovers a child while Ryoma can't.

He can have an experience of birthing a heir while Ryoma just stood and happy at the newborns that will be born in the future.

Jealous at Kevin that can get pregnant only one of the reason that spark his uneasiness ever since they found out his pregnancy.

His lovers, their attitude changed. Not in the bad way. It just that they had become more protective toward Kevin. Not that Ryoma really complain, he understand that Kevin needed most of the attention. But his lovers didn't realized that he is, in fact also need their attention too.

They still pay attention to him too but not as often as it used to be when Kevin is still not pregnant.

He can't remember the last time he and Keigo spend their time playing tennis together. It was two weeks ago he accompanied Kunimitsu who decided to read at the library. He barely remember Sanada had asked him to be with him to the Kendo's tournament. Syuusuke had long stop asking him to be his model for his photo taking session. Nowadays, he always ask Kevin. Syuusuke had taken a liking to take a picture of Kevin's rounded belly. Almost everyday, he tooks Kevin picture everywhere. He said he wanted to record all the important moment of Kevin's pregnancy. Seiichi only talk with him one or two words nowadays. He can understand that Seiichi have a problem at his workplace. Sometime he snapped at Ryoma for just asking if he is alright.

But when he faces Kevin, his mood immediately brighten. That hurt Ryoma the most. Slowly and hurtfully, he began to draw from Seiichi. Well, he is not some kind of punch bag for Seiichi to let his anger go.

His work as model and actor doesn't allow him to come home early. So he always missed the dinner with their parents or watching movie with lovers.

When Kevin had whined that he wants to go to Italy to eat their ice cream, his five lovers excluding Ryoma immediately take holiday just to accompany their young lover to get what he wants. Ryoma also wants to join but getting a holiday is too hard for him. His schedule was full.

And so he worked hard just to finish his modeling work and finally he get three days holiday. He went home with this smile that he rarely show just to be crushed when he get the news that his lovers already fled themselves to Italy that morning. It's all because Kevin can't wait anymore and demand he get the ice cream that day.

They can't even wait for him. So, Ryoma flied alone to Italy and join his lovers there. Well, his holiday consist mostly following Kevin wherever he wants to go.

They compile with him, just succumbing to his whiny demands. Ryoma started to regret following them to Italy. If he knew, he should just spend his holiday sleeping at mansion rather than going to every restaurant Italy's had.

So, Ryoma had lied for the first time, saying that he got emergency work and need to fly back to Japan when in fact, he spend his time at hotel sleeping.

After that, his time spending with his lovers become less and less. He didn't even get to accompanied Kevin to his second ultrasound to know about the baby's gender.

That night, their parents come to dinner to celebrate with them. Ryoma said he can't join them but Keigo insisted that they wait for Ryoma. Ryoma had to ditch his work that day in favor of not angering the old parents who doesn't have the patience to wait for Ryoma. So when Ryoma make an entrance, Atobe Hanako immediately comment on him. Saying how he don't appreciate Kevin and he value his work rather than his lovers. Well bitch, he needs money to support himself. Ryoma retorted inside of his mind.

Ryoma didn't reply to Keigo's mother sarcasm. Instead he walked past the parents and kissed his lovers one by one before he takes a seat beside Kunimitsu.

That night they announced that Kevin is having a baby girl. They had cheered loudly for the happy occasion. Except for Ryoma who is too tired that he had to force himself to smile and congrate Kevin.

Atobe Hanako who has been eyeing Ryoma ever since he step inside the dinner room has snapped at him.

"Ryoma-kun, if you are not in the mood. Why don't you go excuse yourself?" Hanako suggested with annoying tone.

So many eyes snapped at the tone Hanako suddenly let out just to talk with Ryoma.

Ryoma's forced smile fell at that words. "What do you mean, Hanako-sama?" He refused to acknowledge the meaning behind the question.

"I mean seeing you here, tired and not in the mood to celebrate this news with us, also make me lose mood."

If Ryoma could widen his eyes in anger, he would. That woman dare to blame him. Ryoma stole a glance at Keigo, hoping that he would help him. If he just walk away from this dinner, that mean what Hanako said is true and he refuse to let that woman win. Ryoma is really not in the mood for this crap.

Keigo who has been quite ever since his mother started to talk immediately lessen the tension in the mood.

"Ryo, my mother is just worried about you. If you really tired, you can excuse yourself." He said in the tone that suggested that he is not in the mood for this silent argument.

Ok. WTF?! At least you could do is defend your own lover. Ryoma gripped his fork and wished he could stab son and mother with the fork there and now. He throw away his napkin gently before he excuse himself in the most polite manner he can do before stomping away, anger bubbling inside of his heart.

That argument that night showing how much damage their relationship can get after that.

Because someone already realize the wrong in their relationship with Ryoma. Another realize the jealousy that Ryoma reflected in his eyes. Another person are very protective and worry that the change in Ryoma attitude would lead a danger to Kevin's pregnancy. All of this assumption were made because of Atobe's mother.

"If only Ryoma also can get pregnant like Kevin, would it be like getting two grandchildren at the same time?" Sanada Yumiro had voiced one night, her intention of it was just for a joke but not everyone thought of it as joke. Well not for Ryoma.

He tensed and his expression immediately changed.

Hanako snorted upon hearing that. "I wonder even if he get pregnant, we can't sure that the child that he bears would be our grandchild."

Ryoma snapped angrily at that comment. Atobe's mother just accuse him of cheating. "Excuse me, Hanako-sama. Are you implying that I cheat on my lovers?" He question with this strain of his voice.

The other people in the dinner room already quite themselves. Kevin already showed some kind of distress at the sudden tension. Stress isn't good for him.

Keigo realized this and sighed. "Mother…" He slowly said and turned to his mother. "Please don't talk like that about Ryoma. He is our part of family. Even if he get pregnant, his child would be our child too."

"Kei-"

"No, mom. Listen. We are here to strengthen our bond not to add stress to Kevin. Please realize this. Any other thing you want to talk to Ryoma, do it privately. I don't want you to do it in front of Kevin."

Ok. That doesn't make Ryoma feel good at all. Keigo stop his mother because he doesn't want Kevin to stress. Not to defend him.

Losing his appetite, he excuse himself, aware that Keigo had called his name, but chose to ignore it. He walked fast to their room and locked himself in the bathroom, trying his hard not to cry.

After Ryoma had left, it was Tezuka's father who talk first just to lessen the tension. Nothing much change after that, they talk with each other about everything that doesn't involve Ryoma.

His lovers doesn't even aware of Ryoma's delicate heart start to break after that, because their attention mostly focus on Kevin.

After that one dinner, Ryoma would try to refuse to eat with them whenever he heard the parents are coming. He will not stand another sarcasm from Atobe's mother. If his lovers would be brave enough to defend, he doesn't care but they didn't even spare glance at him when Hanako make that one comment about the children that he would bear wouldnt be theirs.

Shame on you. He hissed in anger. I can't get pregnant so you wouldn't know whether it would be your grandchildren.

Ryoma is not that entirely fool to neglect his lovers, he did try to spend his time with them but all they can talk with him was the upcoming baby. Every single one of his seme would talk about how adorable the baby would be when it's already born.

He is sick of all this. It is all about Kevin. Kevin is lucky. Kevin is special. Kevin is sweet. Cant wait to see the baby.

Ryoma finally snapped when Keigo wouldn't stop praising the blond boy when he and Ryoma is having a dinner alone at this fancy restaurant that Keigo had promised to bring him to about two months ago.

"This is our dinner, Kei! Stop talking about Kevin!" He almost shouted.

Keigo is startled at the sudden outburst. "What is wrong with you Ryo? Aren't you happy that Kevin is pregnant with our child?"

"_Your child._" He said it like he despise the world 'our child' in Keigo's comment.

Keigo narrowed his eyes at that. "Why are you so cranky this few days?" He asked annoyingly, while putting down his spoon and fork on the table. "Kevin is worried about you. You could have done better than stressing him while he is nearing his third semester."

Ryoma seeing red at that words. He laughed sarcastically, lucky that the two of them had chose a room to dinner with. Otherwise, people would mistake him as being crazy to laugh like that. "Me?! Stressing him?! HAHAHA! It is HIM who is stressing me! I wish he hadn't been pregnant the first place! Only a freak would get preg-" He didn't even get to finish his sentence when a hand come down on his cheek.

Ryoma stumble back from the force with his wide eyes. He slowly touched his red cheek and stare shocked at Keigo.

"Don't ever say that kind of thing about him!" He warned, body trembling with anger. "My mom is right about how you has changed. Until you decided to calm yourself, don't come home. I don't want Kevin to see you like this." Without another word, Keigo left him alone in the room.

Only five minutes standing there, Ryoma finally realize that he had made his jealousy known to Keigo. He cursed at his stupidity. Saying his own lover a freak just because he can't help that he wish to have the kind of specialty like Kevin had.

He do as Keigo's said. He calmed himself by drinking at the nearest bar. He only went home two hours later where his lovers already fall asleep. Not even bother to greet him back like they used to be. He wondered if Keigo had told them about their argument. He can guess he wouldn't tell Kevin because he is so in love with the blond boy and don't want to stress him. Bla bla bla.

His question was answered the next day when Seiichi and Sanada approached him the moment he step inside the mansion after he done with his works. They bring him to the study room, far away from Kevin's ear, worried that their talk session would be heard.

"I heard you said some awful thing about Kevin." Seiichi had started first. He had this stare that show how angry he is with Ryoma while Sanada only expressed him with his disappointment on his face.

"Yeah." He admitted. Not in the mood for the talk. "If you just want to lecture me like Keigo did, don't waste your time because im so tired for this discussion." He try to walk to the door when a hand roughly set him back on the cushion.

"What the hell?!" He cursed while glaring at Seiichi.

"No. We talk now!" He pointed his hand at Ryoma. "I had tolerated you all this time. You have changed Ryoma! What is wrong with you?!"

He stand to face Seiichi. "Nothing is wrong with me, Sei! Nothing if that you want to hear!"

"Don't you dare lie to me! I can see it in your eyes! The way you look at Kevin nowadays, it's like you see him as an enemy!"

Kevin again. He had enough of people keep talking about Kevin to him. Enough of Kevin!

"So what if I see him as an enemy?! He get all the attention while you let me alone! You don't even realize that you always talk about him! It is always him!" He raised his voice.

"Ryoma." Sanada finally spoke, with a hint of warning.

"He is your lover, Ryoma! Lover!" Seiichi shouted back.

"Well, not now because I don't plan to have a freak as a lover!"

SLAP.

That was the second time he getting the slap in that week. This time he crashed on the floor because Sanada had decided to slap him with all his might that cause his mouth to tear a bit. Tears already threatening to fall on his cheek.

Seiichi also shocked by Sanada's action. The point of the two of them confront Ryoma is because if Seiichi ever lose control, Sanada could refrain him from doing much damage. But now it seem that Sanada is the first to snap and hit Ryoma.

Ryoma still himself on the floor. His shoulder is trembling from the sobbing. Slowly and ignoring his two lovers, he made his way to the door.

"Go calm yourself." He heard Sanada said the word with the cold tone he rarely use unless he is very angry.

Ryoma didn't waste any time and immediately left. He is angry, sad and hurt. He wish all of this never happen in the first place. On his way to the stair, he saw Kevin coming to his way with his big rounded belly and that stupid smile. He waves his hand at Ryoma. Not aware of the mood Ryoma was in.

Ryoma didn't care anymore because of this bad thing happened to him was because of Kevin. He walked faster and trying to ignore Kevin. But the blond boy notice something is wrong when Ryoma pushed him aside until he hit the wall.

"This is all your fault!" He screamed before running down the stair and away from the mansion.

Kevin was so in shock at the rough treatment. Only a second later, he felt a stabbing pain at his lower body and screamed. Seiichi and Sanada who are not far away, were shocked to hear it and they immediately made their way to find the source of scream.

Syuusuke and Tezuka had been at the library when they also notice it. Worry that something could have happened to Kevin.

When the two of them arrived, everything move in blurry motion. They are aware that Kevin is bleeding and already fainted. Blood everywhere. Someone is screaming to call the ambulance. Sanada already carry Kevin bridal style. Tezuka stood not know what to do.

Syuusuke already had his phone to call ambulance.

Everything is a wrecked. This is the final action that would bring the destruction to the relationship.

* * *

**Hi.. thank you for those who read and review my story.. sorry I couldn't do a thing about my grammar.. hope u guys understand what im trying to write.. :D **


End file.
